Secret Identity
by saku-sasu9901
Summary: Her parents are dead,her love life's a mess, and to make things worse..she's the personal slave to Uchiha Sasuke. All because he was smart enough to figure out her secret. Teen for language and possible later chapters. sasuXsaku naruXsaku
1. Welcome to My Life

Summary-After her mother is ripped from her, Sakura gets beat up by her father and the popular crowd at school. But there is a secret she's hiding. What happens when someone begins to discover it? And what will they do?

_**A/N-**__**12/3/09**__**-**_** Dudes, I HAD to go back and fix this chapter and the next chapter. They were just so horrible, I practically smacked myself in the head..and I have a headache right now, so that would've really hurt. To think that my grammar used to be that bad..wow. And I also wanted to tone down Sakura's dad, because he was kind of a little over the top..Ok so enjoy the redone version :) –Sakusasu9901**

* * *

Secret Identity- Welcome to My Life

"Sakura!" a scraggly-looking man stumbled out of bed. "Get your ass down here and make me some breakfast!!" Sakura sleepily looked at her alarm clock.

"_6:00…you have got to be kidding me…"_

"Dad knows school doesn't start until 8:00" she muttered to herself. "Is he really that incapable of getting a bowl of cereal?"

"You better hurry up!" Sakura's father shouted up the steps. "Or I'm coming to get you! You're not going to get away with being a lazy brat under my roof!"

Sakura hopped out of bed, and threw on a hoodie. By "get", he meant grab by the neck and thrust down the stairs. She shivered at the thought, but it's not like it never happened before.

Sakura stirred the bright yellow eggs in the frying pan. She turned off the stove, and picked up the pan.

"Dad", Sakura called her father, "your eggs are done."

Sakura's dad stumbled into the room. "You whore! I told you I wanted them scrambled!!"

"Dad, they **are** scrambled." She hated when he got like this, because then he completely lost every ounce of sense he had. And there wasn't much to start out with in the beginning.

"You calling me a liar?" her father demanded. He staggered toward her, one fist clenched.

"O-of-of course not dad." She pressed against the wall behind her, frying pan still in her hands.

"You better not be calling me a liar, you dirty bitch. And after I take you in as my own." He was obviously drunk. He got really close to her and she could smell his beer breath.

"Dad, i **am** your own, and I'm not calling you a liar". Honestly, he got overworked about the smallest things, but that was how he acted when he was drunk.

"You stupid-…" He raised his fist to punch her, but lucky for her she had the frying pan. Right as he was about to bring his hand down-

Bong!

"Gahhhh!!!"

Sakura quickly dropped the pan and sprinted for the door, grabbing her bookbag and books off of the kitchen table on the way out.

"You whore, get back here!"

She practically broke the screen door running out it.

"Wait until you get home, I'm going to whoop your ass!" He screamed after her. Sakura ran faster.

* * *

_Everyone can see who I appear to be  
But only a few, know the real me  
You can only see, what I choose to show  
There's so much behind this smile  
You Just Don't Know_

* * *

Sakura stopped running, and caught her breath. She had been running for about ten minutes. She calmed down a little, and decided to walk the rest of the way, starting to think about what was going to happen the minute she walked inside the school yard.

"Well there's the little bitch" Kiba would say.

"I almost thought our punching bag wouldn't make it today." Gaara would taunt.

then they'd all start cracking up, except for Sasuke; "The Ice Prince" "The Mysterious Hottie" "The Big Hunk 'a Meat"... Sakura could remember at least 73 different names she heard his fan club call him.

Then after that 'belly-shaker' they'd all start beating her up. All meaning Kiba,Neji, Gaara, and Shino, while Sasuke looked on.

She sighed as she neared the school.

Sakura slowly walked through the Konoha High Gate._ "Oh crap. Here comes the dreaded Ice Prince with his crowd."  
_

"Well there's the little bitch" Kiba said.

_"And to think he almost missed his cue" S_akura thought.

"I almost thought our punching bag wouldn't make it today" Gaara taunted.

Then of course, like drunken hyenas, they started cracking up.

"_Don't those morons realize they same the same thing EVERY DAY??"  
_

As soon as they got a straight face, Shino lunged forward, his fist swinging behind him. Sakura felt the blow and stumbled into the gate wall.

* * *

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?_

* * *

Shino and Kiba held her against the wall, while Gaara and Neji took turns giving her hits on her face and stomach. Soon she was all bloody, and feeling a bit woozy. Shino and Kiba let go of her, and she let out a small moan, before falling face-first on the ground.

"Sakura!"

"_Oh joy, just what I need."  
_

"Why don't you get lost you punks?"

"Why don't you try growing a brain?"

A few snickers could be heard. Sakura's rescuer snarled, and suddenly thrust his fist into the person standing closest to him. Poor Shino.

Kiba helped Shino off of the ground, and began stretching his arms, like he was about to engage in a serious workout.

"I haven't beaten you up in a long time Uzumaki. I almost miss it."

Naruto, who had been kneeling on the ground, next to Sakura, growled and stood up.

"I'd like to see you try." Shino towered a few inches above Naruto, but Naruto was defiantly more built.

Sasuke decided it was time for an intervention.

"Come on."

He and Neji simultaneously walked up the steps and into the school. Gaara turned and followed after them.

Shino and Kiba glared at Naruto, who was back to kneeling next to Sakura.

"You got lucky this time. But don't expect to be so fortunate the next time we run into each other." Kiba warned him. Shino nodded "See you around…or at least we'll see you. But maybe you won't see us…"

Naruto rolled his eyes at their attempt to sound dangerous. "You idiots, we have all of our morning classes, and lunch together!"

Kiba groaned in frustration. "Come on Shino!" They both marched up the steps and into the building.

"Yea, kick rocks, losers." Naruto shook his head. He remembered about Sakura, and turned his attention to her. She was sitting next to him, holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" His voice was entwined with worry.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because-"

"Naruto, I'm fine. I'm fine every other day and I'm fine again today."

Naruto looked down, as Sakura stood up from the ground and picked up her books. Brushing herself off, she sighed quietly.

"_Maybe I was a little too mean."  
_

Naruto stood up, his back to her. "Well, I'll see you inside then."

Sakura dropped her books, and lunged forward, hugging Naruto from behind. "I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled. Fighting the blush that was creeping its way up his neck, he pulled Sakura in front of him, picked up her things and handed them to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." They walked towards the building as the first bell rang.

"Um, Sakura-chan? I was wondering...maybe...if we could go out sometime."

Sakura glanced at Naruto. He was looking forward with a slight grimace on his face, dreading the answer. She thought for a moment.

"Naruto, I don't know. I'll have to think about it ok?"

She wasn't sure if her heart was ready for him again.

"Ok." A look of relief but yet disappoint flashed across his face.

"_Naruto it's only been a little while. Putting my complete trust you again is...is something I'm not sure I can do."_

* * *

_You __want__ her  
You __**need**__ her  
You had her  
__**You lost her**_

**

* * *

**

_**A/N- Ok I love it way better now! Enjoy the rest of the story! (I have the next chapter done, and I have about two hours to spare, so I might get started on typing it now..I'm not sure) And don't forget to review, because seriously, it makes us writers happy to know people like our stories. Later!- sakusasu9901**_


	2. Enough

_**A/N**_**: okay, once again thanx for the reviews, and special thanx to JanuaryEclipses, for the encouragement and advice. Ok second chapter here we go!**

**Saku-sasu9901 **

******XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

YELLING

**Emphasis on something**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Sakura **_

******XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Secret Identity - Enough

Sakura hurriedly ran into the bathroom, and walked over to one of the stalls, and locked the door. As she leaned against the wall, a light blue stream came out of her hand. She knew she looked like a weakling, but she didn't care. In reality she was an experienced ninja, and medic nin. The reason why she let other kid's bully her around: even at the most challenging of times, she was never to give out her identity. Every ninja was under strict orders from the Hokage herself.

It took all her will not to beat the living daylights out of Naruto after what he did to her, but she was afraid someone would have found out she was a ninja, because she only knows ninja techniques. She sometimes went on secret missions, given to her by the Hokage. The Hokage had ways of covering up her ninja's missions. Probably what she did most was tell the parents of the ninjas that it was school-related. The Hokage was also the Principal of Konoha High School, making it extremely easy for her to keep missions a secret.

So that was the reason she let people bully her. Now, if she suddenly showed any strength, people would suspect something.

* * *

_Be strong now  
Because things will get better  
It might be stormy now  
But it can't rain forever  


* * *

_

"Yamanaka Ino?"

*giggles*

"Hai"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"YO!"

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"WOOOFF."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai"

"Hyuga Neji?"

Neji just glared at Kakashi, who gulped and continued on, mumbling something about, "They don't pay me enough for this job."

"Hyuga Hin- oh that's all the time we have for role today. Alright everyone take out their math books and turn to page 162." Soon the sound of pages being turned filled the classroom. Everyone started to concentrate on reading the math page. Everyone that is, except Sakura. She kept hearing snickers come from behind her. For some reason, she had the sudden urge to scratch her neck. Reaching her hand behind her head, she put her hand on her neck. _"Wait a second"_ she thought, feeling around her hair. She turned around and looked at the floor.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at her and gasped. There on the floor, behind Sakura's desk was a pile of her long, silky, pink hair. Her hair now couldn't have been more than a little over chin-length. Borrowing a mirror from her friend, Hinata, she looked at her hair, and almost fainted. It was short and choppy, and after she evened it out, it would actually look a little cute, but there was one thing she couldn't get out of her mind.

_"Dad."_

Her dad made her keep her hair waist length, because it reminded him of her mom, and sometimes he would be beating her and would glance into those emerald eyes, and see long pink hair, and he would think of his wife. Then he would go crying to his room. If he saw her hair short, what was going to calm him down while he was beating her? Nothing. She looked back at Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji, and thought of how much pain they just caused her.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your hair?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Ok, who cut Sakura's hair? Kakashi asked, "We're not leaving until we find out who did it. Anyone know?"

Silence.

_"I can smell that dumb mutt and Sasuke's scent all over the back of my shirt…I can't tell which one did it though."_

"It was Kiba"

_"**Close enough."**_

_"Who's that?"_

_"**It's your inner self."**_

_"My What?"_

_"**Your inner self, Sakura. You know, I'm the little annoying voice inside of you, who provides you with un-useful comments and such."**_

_"Whatever, now shut up and go away."_

"Are you sure, Sakura"

"Yes, I'm sure" Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright. Kiba, you have four weeks of detention, including Saturdays. Now everyone get back to their math, and shut up so I can read my damn book."

Kiba looked over at Sakura and Growled. Sakura stifled a laugh. Kiba looked so funny, growling like a dog. She continued to read her math assignment, until she felt something poke her neck. She turned around and saw a paper airplane on the floor. She bent over, opened it, and read it:

"**When school gets over, you're all mine you little bitch."**

******XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The bell rang, ending the final class. Sakura grabbed her crap and ran full speed out the door. Grabbing a few random books from her locker, she slammed the locker door shut, then turned a few corners, and ran over by another one.

_"Let's see. Crap, I still have my math book! Now I have to go all the way back to my locker."_ Sakura inched back over towards her locker, but stopped when she saw a few people in front of it. One of them was Kiba.

_"Who cares about taking one extra book home? I'll bring it back tomorrow."_ She thought.

She quickly turned the corner, and ran for her life. Running over a few people,

_"no sweat, they're only freshman,"_

She collided with the glass door. Thrusting it open, she jumped down the 10 stairs, clearing them of course and ran out of the schoolyard and down the street. What an escape! Deciding to push her luck even further, Sakura picked up speed and leaped into the air, attempting to click her heels together. Somehow though, her feet became tangled around each other and she fell out of the air onto her face, with a loud thump.

"Ow."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Dad, I'm home!" Sakura called, bursting through the front door. "Dad?" She remembered what he said that morning, but he usually forgot about stuff like that. She walked through the kitchen, and into the living room. Only to be slammed up against the wall by dearest father.

"Your late." he said roughly.

"Dad, I'm not late. I'm ten minutes early."

"Shut up!" he shouted, slapping her. She put her hand up to her cheek.

* * *

_Bruises fade  
But the Pain  
Lasts Forever_

* * *

"Besides, do you think I forgot about this morning?" he asked, pinning her up against the wall. "Well I didn't you bitch." he yelled, slapping her yet again. She looked at his face, and saw he was really drunk now.

"Dad, please," she said staring into his eyes. "Stop doing this to me."

He scoffed, and pulled on a short strand of her hair.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

"It got cut…" Sakura answered meekly

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He yelled into her ear. "I know it got cut!"

Sakura looked confused. "Then why'd you ask?" her father was suddenly full of rage. He threw his hand back, and thrust it at her cheek, resulting in a big slapping noise.

Ok, now Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Three times. She got slapped three times. That is some whacked up shit. Ever heard three is the charm. Yeah, it is. It's the charm for pissing off Sakura. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She threw back her arm, clenched up her fist, and plunged it forward into her dad's face. Her dad stumbled back against the wall, from the impact. He looked at her with a confused and surprised expression on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! DO YOU THINK MOM'S UP IN HEAVEN SMILING ABOUT THE SHIT YOU'RE PUTTING ME THROUGH? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S RIGHT? HOW DO YOU EVEN WAKE UP IN THE MORNING? IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR SINCE MOM DIED, AND YOU'VE BEEN BEATING ME EVER SINCE. I'VE PUT UP WITH THIS FOR TOO LONG."

Sakura paused to catch her breath. Her father looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart. She probably should have stopped there, but she decided to throw in one last little thing.

"And you know something. I promised her on her deathbed to stay with you and help you through her death, AND THAT'S THE ONLY FUCKING REASON I'M STILL HERE!" There was a loud crash as her father dropped his beer bottle.

He just stood there, wide-eyed. Wordlessly, he slowly made his way back to his room.

Sakura breathed heavily. As soon as he left the room, a tear sprang down her cheek. He completely had that coming, and she could have been way harsher. It was like he had been living in some fantasy world, where how he was acting was okay. Sakura didn't know that his mental stability had departed with his wife.

She leaned against the wall, replaying what had just happened in her head.

_"I'm sick of being everyone's bitch. Tomorrow at school, Kiba is going to find that out. Haruno Sakura has had enough."_

She wiped away the tear on her cheek, and ran up the stairs_._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_AN/ ok, it was a little short, but what'd you think. And yes, her dad didn't beat her for very long in the story before she told him off, but the story started almost a year after her mother died, so she had been beat for almost a year. Also, the Kiba issue in next chapter. I hope to update tomorrow. Ok so thanx, and please R and R. Next chapter will be longer._**


	3. Rise and Shine, It's Butt whooping Time

Sakusasu9901

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, Sakura and Naruto would have hooked up by now.

_thoughts/sounds_

_**Inner Sakura**_

**yelling**

* * *

Chapter 3- Rise and Shine, it's Butt Whooping Time

* * *

_Beep,beep,beep,beep_

Sakura groaned and jumped out of bed. Stumbling over to her closet, she found some stilettos, stumbled back over to her bed, and proceeded to smash the alarm to a million pieces. "Stupid alarm." She thought."Wait a second. How was my alarm ringing? Why isn't dad waking me up at the crack of dawn? Maybe our fight got to him yesterday. Cool." She quickly dressed in a black tank top and some dark skinny jeans. Throwing on her black studded belt and converse, she headed out of her room.

Sakura stomped nosily down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, checking for her dad. It was then she noticed her dad's door still closed. Whipping out her phone, she called a close friend .

"Hello, Tony. Yeah can you come pick me up? Well I didn't get much sleep and I'm a bit too tired to walk to school."

Sakura slipped her phone into her book bag, and grabbed an apple. Five minutes later a sleek and shiny brand new corvette pulled up to her house. She quickly grabbed her crap, and jumped out the door.

* * *

"Ok, right here's fine." Sakura got out and hugged Tony. He had short brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He was also about a half a foot taller than her, and had tan-colored skin. The story on Tony was that he was also a ninja. On most of her missions, he accompanied her. He was more experienced than her, and was basically her leader. There had been moments between them, on many different missions. So he asked her out, but she had sadly turned him down, not wanting to mix business with pleasure.

"Thanks Tony. Can you pick me up here at 3:15? No wait..." She remembered the possible fight between her and Kiba. "At 3:25?"

"Sakura", Tony looked at her,"you know I'd do anything for you". He smiled at her sweetly. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, as she smiled back at him.

"Now be a good little ninja while you're at school okay?" He waved goodbye to her.

She walked away and waved back. Little did she know someone was walking by on the other side of the street, and had heard and seen all of their conversation.

As Sakura walked through the school gates, she noticed Naruto sitting in front of the school, looking angry and sad all at once. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

"Do you have a boyfriend Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Of course not, Naruto."

"I saw you talking to that guy Sakura-chan" he said."I heard everything?"

"Everything?" Sakura's eyes grew wide

_"Now be a good little ninja while you're at school okay?" _

"Is that how come you didn't want to go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well...kinda. I mean you know...it's complicated" Sakura thought her life was over.

"I mean, what does that 'Tony' dude have that I don't have?" Naruto growled.

Sakura stared at him for a few minutes. What was he talking about? Wait did he think her and Tony were going out? She mentally slapped herself for thinking Naruto, of all people, had found her out. "Naruto!" she interrupted him. "Do you think me and Tony are going out?"

Naruto looked at her oddly. "Duhhhh. You don't exactly walk around hugging everyone all the time."

Sakura laughed. "We're old friends, but that's it!"

Naruto instantly perked up, "Oy, really?!"

"Of course, Naruto. You were my only boyfriend, silly." She smiled and ruffled his hair, then walked in to school, with him staring after her. His face was a bright shade of pink.

* * *

"That's odd." thought Sakura. "The royal butt crack isn't anywhere around. Oh,well. Not like I care. I've had enough of getting beat-up. I don't care what Tsunade said. I'm gonna kick their butts if they mess with me again." She angrily slammed her locker door shut, only to be met with Sasuke's face, which had the usual glare."What, are you looking at, you stupid ice-cube." She snapped. In an instant Sasuke grabbed her throat, and threw her against her locker.

_Ring Ring_

"Saved by the bell. After school, we're gonna kick your ass." Sasuke glared at her.

"Yeah...you might be in for a surprise."

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_"Ok, time to whoop some butt."_ Sakura thought.

_**"HELL YEAH!"**_

_"Just shut up."_

_**"Whatever! This is gonna be our time! We've backed down for to long."**_

_"I'm going to ignore you now, ok?"_

_**"Just make me proud."**_

Sakura inwardly groaned, and walked out of her classroom, towards her locker.

Sasuke and his gang came out of the classroom behind her.

"Hey loser, come back here." Kiba shouted.

Sakura laughed out loud.

"That's the best you could come up with, butt sniffer?" Sakura said laughing.

Kiba rushed forward, but Sasuke held him back.

"I'm going to fight her", Sasuke said darkly.

"No way. I'm fighting Kiba!" Sakura yelled from across the hall.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Scared?"

"Hell no, you're next", Sakura smirked back. Sasuke's smirk dissapeared.

"Kiba, kill her before I do."

"If you can", Sakura taunted.

"Look pinky", Kiba said." We know you're all talk. What's the difference between this time and all the others?"

"Oh...Nothing." she smiled at them. I don't have all day Kiba." Sasuke's group began cheering for Kiba, while a few losers, and Hinata were cheering for her. Naruto heard all the ruckus, and walked over.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?!" he yelled especially loud.

Sakura looked over to him, "Trust me."

He hesitated, the nodded uncertainly.

"Kiba" Sakura called to him. "Come at me." Kiba looked confused. Sakura just needed one good hit, and all of her fury would be unleashed. If he just hit her one good time...

Kiba rushed at her, his fist clenched. As soon as he reached her, he pulled back and let go. The impact was wonderful. Sakura went sailing through the air into the wall. Which made a crater shaped hole. Jumping out of the hole, she stood and waited for Kiba to charge again. Like before, Kiba came at her with his fist clenched. She only smiled, and stood there.


	4. Headstrong

**A/N: ok that last chapter's title was from the movie "Cool Running". Yeah, it's not a blockbuster movie, but hey... it's funny.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Headstrong

* * *

As she stood smiling, a familiar song entered her mind.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**

**Contemplating everything you ever said **

**Now I see the truth, I got a doubt**

**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out **

**I'll see you later**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside of our heads yeah, well now that's over**

**I see your motives inside, your decisions to hide**

Kiba's fist was about to connect with Sakura's face -or so he thought- when Sakura threw out her hand, caught his fist, and squeezed it. _Hard._ Kiba fell on his knees in pain, while Sakura continued. A sickening "_crraaackkk_" sound could be heard. She kicked Kiba hard in the gut, making him groan in pain.

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong.**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**and this is not where you belong.**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

Sakura let go of his wrist, and kicked him in the gut again.

"You wanna call me a whore now?!"

Everyone standing nearby gaped at how she was beating him up. Kiba fell over, from her foot in his bent over, grabbed Kiba's collar, and raised him up to her eye level.

"You mess with me again, I'll make sure, you'll never have children. Got it dog-breath?!" she spat at him.

Kiba started whimpering, and telling her to put him down. She let go of him, and he fell into a pile on the ground. Neji rushed forward and dragged Kiba back over to where Sasuke was.

**Conclusions manifest**

**Your first impressions got to be your very best**

**I see your full of shit and that's alright**

**That's how you play, I guess you get through every night**

**Now that's over**

**I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold**

**See inside, inside our heads, yeah**

**Well now that's over**

**I see your motives to inside, and your decision to hide.**

"Your turn, Uchiha"

Sasuke looked up from examining Kiba, and gritted his teeth. Since when was she so strong? He knew she would be a fight, but no one can beat an Uchiha.

**Back off, I'll take you on**

Sasuke walked forward slowly, as Sakura got into a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, and activated his Sharingan.

**Headstrong, to take on anyone.**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong.**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**and this is not where you belong.**

"_Is that...Sharingan?!"_ Sakura thought wildly. _"I thought only ninjas had Sharingan. Wait a second...Uchiha...Itachi...Sasuke. Why didn't I figure out it before? Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Sasuke. They must be closely related." _The next few minutes it was a mixture of punches and kicks. Sakura dodged a punch, and ducked down. She jumped up, spun around, a delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. He stumbled back a few steps, and started walking towards stopped walking and performed a few seals. His head hurt like hell.

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about**

**Your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

"_Seal of the Tiger?!" _Sakura thought in panic. _"He has to be a ninja" _Sasuke brought up his hands and blew out flames just as Sakura did a few seals and yelled "Reverse Technique!" the flames came back at Sasuke, and he jumped out of the way, with seconds to spare. _"How'd she do that? I only used a technique Itachi showed me. But he's a ninja. That's the only way he learns those techniques. But __**she **__can't be a ninja. I mean look at her." _he jumped forward and attacked her, knocking her on the ground. He was on top, and she was on bottom, struggling to kick him. "Still think your fighting material?" he taunted. At that moment, she was so infuriated, she somehow got one of her hands loose, that he was pinning down, and slapped his face. Surprised, he was pushed off her, as she got up. He got into a stance, as she rushed forward.

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong.**

**Back off, I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong, we're headstrong**

**and this is not where you belong.**

She delivered a punch, but missed, as he jumped back. He ran back forward and swung too, but Sakura dropped and swung her leg out, and around knocking him down. He grunted, and jumped up quickly. Quickly enough to get in one punch. One punch good enough to knock her back into the wall a make a hole the size of texas. As she was punched in the head and hit the wall, somewhere in between there, she got knocked unconscious. Naruto screamed "Sakura-chan" and ran over to her, picking her up from the ground. "Teme, your going to pay for this" he seethed at Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged, and said "tough, I won." truth was, he was in complete pain. Naruto picked up Sakura and walked out of the school. Everyone was staringat Naruto, thinking about how much of a fight the pink-haired girl put up.

Naruto continued down the steps of the school, still carrying the pink-haired girl that was so dear to him. He checked his watch "3:45". As he walked down the block towards Sakura's house, he noticed the black corvette he saw that morning. _"Is that dude a stalker, or something?"_ he then noticed 'Tony' get out of the car.

"What the-Sakura!" Tony shouted."What'd you do to her?!" he noticed all the blood on her head. Naruto was about to say it was none of his buisness, when Tony grabbed Sakura out of his hands.

"HEY-!" Naruto yelled "give her back to me! I'm taking her to the hospital!"

"Well" Tony looked roughly at Naruto," I'm taking her home."

"Home? She needs to get checked on."

"She'll be fine." Tony snapped, setting Sakura in the back of the car, and climbed in the front.

"I'm coming too!" Naruto yelled. But Tony pressed the power lock button before he could open the door, and drove off quickly

Sasuke sat on his bed, at the Uchiha mansion, thinking of what happened earlier. there was no way Sakura could know that technique, unless she was close with a ninja. And as far as he could figure, she didn't know any ninjas. The only reason he knew the fire technique, was because Itachi taught it to him. But it took years to learn. Plus she was a good fighter. He was actually in pain from her punches Why had she been weak up until now? He was still thinking about what was up with Sakura, when his father, Fugaku Uchiha, knocked on his door.

"Sasuke, you know you still need to get a date for that ball coming up next week."

Sasuke growled ."I know, you don't need to remind me every fricking day." Fugaku sighed and managed to smile politely at Sasuke as he shut the door.

* * *

**A/N ok, review and...well... you know THANX 4 READING. and yeah, i know i'm not good at fight scenes.**

**Peace Out-sakusasu9901**

**ps: cause I said i'm bad at fight scenes, don't review just to tell me that. That's really low**


	5. Do you ever feel like breakin down

_**A/N**_**- Alright, after alot of critical reviewers, and after blocking alot of those critical reviewers for some personnel attacks (to both me and my faithful reviewers), and Editing the story, I'm finally back with chapter 5. So enjoy, and if you have any **_**constructive **_**critisism, feel free to say so.**

* * *

Chapter5- Do You Ever Feel Like Breakin' Down

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura,wake up", Tony started shaking the unconscious kunoichi gently. "Sakura, snap out of it".

Sakura mumbled and groaned a little, before coming too.

"Huh, where am I?" She moaned, mainly because she was in pain.

"In the back off my car. Some kid carried you out of school, and I grabbed you from him. He probably was going to try to molest you or something".

"What did the kid look like" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Well, he had blonde spiky hair..."

"Naruto..." She mumbled to herself. "Tony, he wasn't dangerous. I used to go out with him."

"You went out with him, but you wouldn't go out with me?!" Tony jaw dropped down to the floor, anime style.

_(("Naruto I can't believe you would do this to me!"))_

"Yeah, hard to believe, but yes I went out with him. He's actually really caring."

_(("Sakura-chan, It all changed. After I started going out with you I called it off")) _

"Well, I still think-" Tony began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Can you take me home now?" Tony looked at Sakura for a minute, then nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Buckle up." Tony jumped out of the back of the car, and climbed into the driver's seat. Sakura sighed, knowing he still had feelings for her.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha mansion, looking for Itachi, his older brother. Crossing the hallway, he walked into one the mansion's biggest living room. There he found his brother on a large leather couch, reading a book.

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up at his name being said." Ah, Sasuke. Let me say this the most polite way I can think off...what the hell do you want?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His brother could be so annoying at times.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you know any ninjas with the last name 'Haruno'?" Itachi stared at him.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke began to get impatient.

"Just fuckin tell me already!"

Itachi chuckled at him.

"Is the little Sasuke getting upset?" Itachi asked innocently while tickling Sasuke's chin. Sasuke smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me faggot." Sasuke glared at him, and stormed out of the room.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Sasuke turned back around. "There is one ninja that goes under the name of Haruno." Sasuke nodded his head as in thanks, and walked out of the room, knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of his brother today.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home, Tony" Sakura hopped out of the car, when Tony opened the door.

"You're welcome, but isn't your dad going to wonder how you got all those marks?" Tony pointed to the bruises on her face and knuckles.

"Oh don't worry...he'll think he gave them to me", She mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" Tony strained his neck to hear her delicate voice.

"I said don't worry about it." Sakura flashed him a smile,"See you later". She ran up the sidewalk and walked in the door ,waving goodbye. Tony waved back, got into his car, and drove off.

"Dad, are you home? Dad?" She glanced down the hallway, and saw his door _still _closed. "That's odd. He must not have gotten up yet today. She said to herself. She quietly walked down the hallway to his door, and cautiously opened it. It made the smallest _creek_ and she froze in her spot. After a few moments, she continued to open the door. Glancing in his little bathroom, off to the side, she saw he wasn't in there.

She looked at his bed, and saw a big lump. Her dad. She crept over to the bed, wondering if he drank himself to his death. As she neared the bed, she saw a red dot on the floor. Looking closer, she saw lots of red dots.

_"Is that...blood?!"_

She looked at the floor then looked up to the bed. She suddenly grabbed the covers on the bed, and threw them back. Sakura gasped. There on the bed, was her father. He had several gash marks, including a large,deep cut in his chest. His eyes wide in terror, he was clearly not expecting the attack.

He was long gone.

_"Dad..."_

She had never really loved him, but she had never wanted him to die, or rather get murdered. But still... for the first time ever that one of her family members died, that she could remember... she didn't cry. She just picked up the phone to call the police and an ambulance.

* * *

Sakura walked up the steps to Konoha High the next day, feeling as though her heart had just sunk ten more feet than before. It was the thought of someone coming into her house, riffling through their personnel things, and killing her dad while he was asleep. Even when the famous hyperactive blonde popped up in front of her, she was still feeling down.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily."Man you kicked Kiba and Sasuke's ass yesterday!" His face suddenly got a little more serious."I was worried about you, Sakura-chan. He knocked you out pretty hard...but you seem fine today."He looked her up and down, noticing she still had bruises, but didn't seem to be in pain.

"Yeah, Tony said you carried me out of the school." She smiled at him, but he just growled at the mention of Tony.

"Sakura-chan, what's with that guy? Why was he hanging around outside school? He's really starting to annoy me, and if he touches you-"

"He was just waiting to give me a ride home Naruto. Now will you stop it about Tony. It's not like my day isn't worse enough already without you complaining about my friend, who I have already said I don't like."

Naruto looked down meekly.

"Besides, I don't know why you care Naruto. You never stand up for me when Sasuke beats me up, you played me like a fool when we went out, and now you're all in my business when another dude shows interest in me. Why can't you just leave me alone sometimes?" She walked off, leaving a sad Naruto behind at her locker.

* * *

"Since I really don't give a shit about who's here or not...I'm not gonna bother with role call today." Kakashi whipped out his orange book."And do the homework on the board. If you finish early, then sit there and shut tup. Or talk amongst yourselves. I really don't care." He quickly became interested in his book, and was oblivious to the atmosphere around him. Sakura sat next to Hinata, and quickly scribbled her a note

_Hey Hinata. If someone 'close' in your family died, would you _

_tell your closest friend? Even if you know you shouldn't do _

_to the circumstances?_

Hinata took a quick look at the note, and scribbled something back.

_Alright Sakura, who died? You basically_

_gave it away._

Sakura sighed, wrote her response, and handed the note back to her.

_Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone._

_Alright...It's my dad. But he didn't just die...he_

_kind of got...well... murdered._

Hinata took the note and opened it. As she read the last part, she gasped loudly. Everyone in the class including Kakashi looked at her oddly. "Umm...sorry that time off the month again." She faked a moan, and held her stomach. Everone just stared at her, and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Hinata, do you...need to go to the nurses office?" Hinata's face got a dark crimson color, while Sakura snickered next to her.

"No! I mean, i'll be fine Kakashi-sensei." When everyone went back to their work, Hinata smacked herself on the head for being so stupid. It was then she remembered the note. She looked down at it again, wrote something back, and threw it to Sakura.

_Sakura that's horrible. I'm sorry to hear that. Who killed him?_

Sakura read the note and shrugged

_I have no idea, but i'm gonna find out. It might_

_even be the same person that killed my mom._

Hinata was the only one that knew Sakura's mom was murdered a while ago by a mysterious burglar.

_How are you going to find that out?_

Hinata passed the note to Sakura

_I have my ways._

Hinata nodded to Sakura and went back to her work. But Sakura sat there, thinking. When the bell rang, she grabbed her binder and math book,and walked out of the room. One thing she didn't know though, was that the note was still on her desk. Also unknown to her, was the muscular hand that sweeped up the note, and read it within seconds.

* * *

Sakura moped around school for the rest of the day, feeling like shit. Not only was most of the popular kids glaring at her for hurting their Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun, but she had no Naruto to cheer her up. After she blew up at him, he kind of snuck away the rest of the day. Sometimes she would see an orange blur, but then it would disappear._"Stupid Naruto",_She thought,_"Doesn't he know I was just venting?!"_ Right now she just really felt like him giving her one of his big hugs. It was like medicine, and always cured her. She turned around and caught sight of him at his locker. She quickly walked over to him and stood between him and his locker.

"Oh. Hi Sakura-chan." He mumbled, looking down.

"Naruto, we need to talk." She took a big breath of air before continuing."I'm sorry and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just venting." Naruto looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Really Sakura-chan", He squeaked happily.

"Of course Naruto, I love you to death" She smiled at him. He suddenly grabbed her into a big hug. Sakura giggled.

"You know Naruto, if you ever want to get another girlfriend, you should probably stop hugging your ex." Naruto looked at her and smiled. _"Can't you tell I only like you Sakura-chan?"_

"Oh, that's OK. I'm perfectly capable of having a girlfriend, and still be able to hug you." Naruto was actually quite popular. Not as popular as Sasuke, Shikamaru,or Neji, but he did rank higher than Kiba, or Shino. He also had a little fanclub of his own too.

"Then why do you keep turning down every fricking girl that asks you out?" Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Naruto shrugged" Just haven't found the right girl yet." He sighed _"And if It's not you, I never will." _

* * *

_**A/N**_**- Aww, she makes up with Naruto. Who picked up the note ((you probably already know, of course)). **

**Yes, it was a little short, but hey, it took me 4 hours to think this up. Sorry if I have any mistakes. I'm watching my two nephews, and did this as fast as I could...which wasn't very fast. Also sorry ****Friesenator****, she doesn't yell at her dad anymore. **

**Love saku-sasu9901**


	6. Torn

_AN-_OMFG,i'm** sorry I took so long in updating,it's been like,3 months or something...anyways it took me forever to write this,so please don't kill me.I'm on such a writer's block!AND-gasp-I RAN OUT OF ITALIAN DRESSING FOR MY SALAD!AHHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto,cuz if I did, I would make Naruto real, then go out w/him. **

* * *

Chapter6-Torn

* * *

A few days later at lunchtime,Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting in the corner of the lunchroom at a small table. As usual Naruto was admiring the bubble-gum haired girl who had stolen his heart. Shika looked at Naruto, saw where he was looking, and turned to see what he was starring at. There was a table full of guys right before Sakura's table,and he took this to mean something very odd...

"Naruto?"Shika called out hesitantly. Naruto glanced at Shika with a lost expression on his face.

"What?"Naruto noticed the worry in shika's voice.

"Are you..." Shika paused, "Gay?" He blurted out the last word and Naruto widened his eyes in horror.

"WHAT!?" Naruto sqeaked, choking on his ramen."NO! ARE YOU!? AHHH,STAY AWAY FROM ME QUEER !"

"ME GAY!?"Shika hollered, "YOU'RE THE ONE STARRING AT GUYS!"

"I WASN'T STARRING AT GUYS YOU SICKO!I WAS LOOKING AT SAKURA-CHAN's TABLE!"Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them.

"EVERYONE GET ON WITH YOUR BUSINESS!NOTHING TO SEE!"Naruto shouted. Everyone shrugged in unison, and went back to eating.

Shika looked at Naruto.

"So...if your not gay-"

"Which I'm not!"

"Why haven't you gone out with any girls since you and Sakura broke up?It was two years ago."Shika played with a piece of his lunch which was supposed to be meatloaf,but smelled more like trash.

Naruto stopped slurping his ramen for a moment.

"Maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet..."Naruto trailed off

"And the way you're going, you never will find the 'right girl'."

"I already like someone okay!" Naruto was trying to defend himself but knew he was probably digging himself deeper.

"So talk to her."

"I can't! Listen lazy butt, I don't need any love advice from you. I've yet to see you make a move on Ino, who I know you have a huge crush on",Naruto smirked.

"Well she's sorta...untouchable."Shika put his chin in his hand and gave up on his meatloaf.

"Alright then, so is the girl I like!" Naruto crossed his arms,a defiant look on his face.

Shikamaru seemed to accept this answer for a minute, then a look of realization dawned on his face.

"Wait a minute, wait a freakin minute",Shika shook his head, looking down at the table in front of him."don't tell me you STILL like Sakura."Shika lifted his head up and made eye contact with the blonde.

"NO!"Naruto shouted unconvincingly.

"Right...so why don't you ask...Hinata out? She's basically the cutest girl here. Besides Ino-chan I mean."He started making googly eyes at Ino."Go ahead I dare you to. No wait-I'll give you fifteen bucks. Okay?"

Naruto nodded furiously, everyone knew he never gave up on a bet. He stood up,and began walking across the room towards Hinata.

_"I don't like her though. I mean, she's pretty and all but...she's not...Sakura-chan."_

* * *

"Anyway," Sakura laughed as she told Hinata a story, "so I was like...umm...Naruto?" Naruto came up and plopped himself directly across from Hinata.

Sakura looked at Naruto,who had both of his hands on the table, looking in to a blushing Hinata's eyes.

"Are you ok? Naruto?" She smacked his face."Snap out of it!"

"Owww...Sakura-chan, what did you do that for?"

Sakura shook her head and looked at Hinata with her eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes I waste alot of time thinking about you, Naruto"

Naruto wanted to jump up and down for joy, "You mean it Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura nodded."Yes, I worry about you and truly believe you should seek help."

Naruto stopped jumping,"You know,that wasn't very funny."

Sakura giggled at his slowness.

Naruto suddenly remembered why he came over."Hinata?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura almost jaw dropped.

Hinata blushed five different shades before answering yes.

Sakura was glad Naruto was starting to date again,but a part of her still loved him. Maybe Hinata would take his attention away from her, so she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. She knew she couldn't deny it anymore,and might not be able to deny it to Naruto too, she liked him. At least for now. But she didn't want to. She just wanted to be over him.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto quickly got dressed in navy blue cargo shorts, A white and navy blue tight Tshirt, and just threw on some Adidas sneakers that somewhat matched his outfit. He was taking Hinata to a casual meal,nothing fancy,so why dress fancy right? Wrong.

As soon as he pulled up to the Hyuga Mansion on his navy blue and silver Suzuki**, **he realized how important this date was for her. She had on a pearl white knee-length spaghetti strap dress, a pearl necklace and white wedges. She hesitantly got on the bike, do to her white dress, but finally agreed, so they were off.

* * *

Sakura fumbled around with her brush,as she stroked through her silky pink locks.

_"About this time Naruto is picking Hinata up."_ She thought sadly.

For some reason she just couldn't get completely over him. Walking over to her CD player,she flipped it on to one of her favorite one of the songs that seemed to tell her feelings. She began to sing along with a song.

"A part of me wants to leave you alone  
A part of me wants for you to come home  
A part of me says I'm livin a lie  
A part of me says to think it through  
A part of me says I'm over you  
A part of me wants to say goodbye  
A part of me is asking why

A part of me wants to leave  
But a part of me wants to be here with you  
and everytime I think that we're over and done  
you do something that gets me back lovin you  
and you got me just torn

Torn in between the two  
Cause I really wanna be with you"

For some reason, she felt better after singing that song. _"Why should I mope around, I need to go out and have a nice time..."_

She suddenly got an idea. Reaching for the phone she punched in some well-known digits.

_Ring ring...ring ring...ring-_

"Hello?" A masculine voice asked.

"Tony? What are you doing tonight?" Sakura asked him, "Nothing? Well, if you want, I think I'll take you up on that date offer."

All she heard was,"Be there soon," And then a click. Chuckling to herself, she quickly got ready for their rendevous.

* * *

-  
**AN-Ok short chapter,my apologies. Hope to update soon,and once again sorry fot the long update. Ok,you know the drill, ReadnReview. It helps me know there are some people out there who like my story:)next chapter is gonna have the note issue and Sasuke and all that,so Ja-Ne **

**saku-sasu9901**


	7. My Dirty Little Secret

**(updated 6/26/11: hey dudes! I updated this chapter because, well, there was WAY too many grammer and spelling mistakes. I'm talking about the works here: left out words-everything! So I went through, and added some things and changed some things..and fixed a butt load of things lol. Also I haven't forgotten about my stories people. I can't believe its been about a year since I've updated them..i really need to get on that.)**

**AN- Hey people! Sorry I took so long updating but...you know highschool!You're always busy...anyways I hope you guys didn't get annoyed and ditch my story. if you did oh well i suppose! So without further ado chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

_Cuz it makes me that much stronger__  
__Makes me work a little bit harder__  
__Makes me that much wiser__  
__So thanks for making me a fighter_

* * *

Sakura quickly threw on a short pink mini-dress with an belt and a pair of black flip flops. Putting on stunning emerald earrings, she ran out the front door, down the porch and across the lawn into Tony's sleek car.

"Hey Tony", she smiled as she climbed in next to him. He smiled back

"Hi, where do you want to go?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "How about the Sand Dollar?" The Sand Dollar was a small beach side restaurant that had a great beachy atmosphere. They could take a walk on the beach after they ate and possibly even watch the sun go down together.

"Ok sounds good! I haven't been there in forever." He put the car in gear, and drove away from the curb.

* * *

"A table for two? Right over here young man." The head waiter motioned for Naruto and Hinata to follow him. They walked over to a small circle table and sat down.

"What would you like?" He asked them. Naruto looked at the menu.

"Umm...chicken ramen,a root beer, and a slice of double fudge chocolate cake for dessert. What about you Hinata?"Naruto asked her.

"A garden salad, diet coke, and small bowl of fruit for dessert," She answered timidly.

Naruto looked at her weird.

"I'm on a diet."

He looked at her small figure.

_"She wants to get __skinnier__?"_ He thought in his head, as he handed his menu to the waiter and began small talk with Hinata.

"So...why did you ask me out?"Hinata twirled her fingers curiously. Naruto thought for a minute, looking around sheepishly.

He couldn't say "Because Shikamaru's lazy ass is going to give me 15 dollars duh!"

So he instead opted for,"Because I haven't been out on a date for a while, and I know neither have you."

Naruto took a sip of his newly arrived root beer.

"Oh..."Hinata said, looking bummed. Obviously she was waiting for a completely romantic answer that had something to do with him declaring his undying love for her, but he didn't feel that way about her at all.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Naruto was about to open his mouth to tell Hinata the truth, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tony, tell him what you want you silly dork, table or booth!"

Naruto looked over to the entrance and saw Sakura and Tony. Tony was standing with his arm draped on Sakura's shoulder, a smile on both their faces. Naruto first felt shocked, then hurt, then angry and hurt.

"What is _she _doing her with _him_?" He almost spat. Hinata looked over at him with concern on her face.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

Naruto swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about it."He took another drink of his pop. Hinata,still worried, quietly started on her salad.

_"Seriously, what is going on? I thought she didn't want to date...at least...that's what she said...and to make things worse she's here with that stupid guy,Tony, or whatever his name is. Look at him with his hands on __my__ Sakura. I'm going to kick his ass-"_, Naruto was deep in his thoughts, when Sakura came by the table. Seeing Naruto and Hinata, she greeted Hinata and Naruto. Naruto, however, still stared blankly ahead. Sakura was now standing in front of him, and calling his name.

"NARUTO!" She finally smacked his head. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Did you call me?" Naruto came right back to Earth. Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways...what are you two doing here?" She asked, sitting down next to Hinata. Before Naruto could answer, she turned around and waved at Tony across the room.

"Eating" Naruto snapped as soon as she turned back. "How about you?"

Sakura raised one eyebrow. Naruto barely ever snapped at her, and that was only when something was really wrong.

Hinata, noticing the tension between the two, got up and excused herself to go to the restroom.

"What's the matter with you Naruto?"Sakura asked him, puzzled.

"Nothing" Naruto grumbled and turned away from her. Sakura now was concerned and a little worried

"Ok…fine...bye..."Sakura stood up, and walked over to the table Tony was sitting at. Once they sat down, they ordered their food. Naruto tried to ignore them but found it very hard. When Hinata got back they ate their food in silence, and Naruto hurried her out of the restaurant to drive her home.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see Hinata walking towards her locker. It was the next day at school. Sakura hadn't seen Naruto yet that day, and she got the feeling that he was avoiding her.

"Hey. What's up?" Sakura grabbed her books and slammed her locker door shut.

"Well, Naruto was acting really weird on our date yesterday...you probably noticed."

Sakura nodded.

"Well I was wondering if you could talk to him. You know, figure out what's wrong with him."Sakura nodded again.

"Sure Hinata. I was wondering what was up with him. He seemed a little...mad...I'll talk to him okay?"

Hinata smiled. "See you next hour."

The bell rang signaling a 5 minute warning before class. Fighting her way down the hall, she went to Naruto's locker. She could see his blonde hair approaching it, and was next to the locker just as Naruto was just opening it.

"Hi Naruto." She smiled at Naruto. He just looked at her, then looked away again to put his books in his locker. Sakura was slammed his locker door shut and stood in front of it."Naruto what is wrong?" She froze as he turned toward her, a gleam of anger in his eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong." He said coldly." Alright, I'll tell you. You lied to me! You were out with Tony! I knew you liked him, but you just had to lie and say you didn't, then turn around and date him, and completely break my heart!" He half yelled.

Sakura was quiet for a minute.

"You want to know who's heart is broken" she looked down, her hair covering her eyes."Who do you think got led on for two years thinking that her boyfriend loved her? Who do you think stumbled across a note from her boyfriend's friend saying 'I can't believe you're still with Sakura. To think it started from us betting you couldn't get a date. Now I owe you three hundred dollars. You know, ten dollars for every date you go on with her.' Who do you think got her heart completely shattered when she found out she was just a stupid bet?"

Naruto's face softened as Sakura raised up her face. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Huh, Naruto? Who do you think that was? And then you have the nerve to think I would ever want to go out with you again! You're really stupid, you know that?

"Sakur-"

"Shut up Naruto!" She silenced him. "Then you get jealous when another guy asks me out and actually likes me for me, not because he'll get money from going on a date with me! And besides, you asked Hinata out. Yet you 'like me' or whatever...and finally, you go into a fit of rage and act like a complete asshole because I get a date with a guy who cares about me! At least he isn't saying he loves me then turns around and dates my best friend. What the hell is your problem? You broke my heart once, so what the hell makes you think I'd let you do it again?"

"Sakura-chan look-" Naruto began, only to get interrupted again.

"You know what, just save it. You have no right to be mad at all." She started walking away.

"Sakura-chan, I don't like Hinata." Naruto shouted after her. Sakura turned around.

"Then why would you even ask her out?"She crossed her arms.

"Because Shikamaru paid me fifteen dollars to take her out!" Naruto blurted out. Right after he admitted that, he wished he hadn't. The look on Sakura's face told him that she was completely disappointed in him.

"Naruto...you just never learn, do you?" She said quietly and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Sakura," Hinata whispered to Sakura in Science." What's your answer for the fourth question?"Sakura looked at her sheet.

"State of Matter." Sakura whispered. Their science teacher eyed Sakura.

"Miss Haruno, did you say something?" He asked her.

"No sensei." Sakura went back to her paper.

A few seats back, Sasuke took out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

Sakura put away her sheet, having completed it. She decided to take out her notebook, and began to sketch a picture of a Cherry Blossom Tree. She was almost done shading the trunk, when a folded up paper landed on her desk. Curiously, she picked it up and unfolded it.

**Haruno, I know your secret.**

Sakura's eyes widened. In the middle of the paper was the Uchiha clan symbol.

* * *

After the bell rang, Sakura grabbed her books and started to go out of class. When she reached her locker, she sensed someone approaching. Turning around, she was face to face with Sasuke. Onyx met Emerald. She was lost in his eyes for a second, then rejoined reality, and scrunched up her face.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded." Another ass-kicking?"

Sasuke smirked." No that won't be necessary. I'm more interested in something else." He edged up close to her face, giving her a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I know your secret."

"What secret?" Sakura pushed him back and crossed her arms. Sasuke smirked again.

"I think you know what I mean Haruno Sakura. Or should I say Medic Nin Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened." How?"

"I have my connections Haruno." He looked at her evilly.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura looked at him, not knowing what he might want her to do.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. A few small things like be my slave, but there's a couple other things too..." Sasuke threw his books in Sakura's arms.

"Carry them, slave."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You call me slave again and see what I do." Sakura glared at him, cracking her knuckles. Sasuke chuckled, coldly of course.

"Fine, I'll do that much for you", He began walking away. "Let's go Haruno."

"Where?" Sakura looked at the clock. They still had one more class before dismissal.

"To my next class, duh," He put emphasis on 'duh'.

"But, I'll be late to my class then!"Sakura looked at him.

"So what. Let's go!" Sasuke walked off towards his class...which was in the exact opposite part of the school from Sakura's class. They finally got to his class, and Sakura shoved his books at him.

"There. Thanks a lot, now I'm late." Sakura glared him, and Sasuke just smirked...again.

Just then the bell rang.

"Crap! Ugh!"Sakura took off running down the hallway towards her class. Sasuke, contemplating the future gave a little half smirk/half smile. This was going to be nice making this girl's life a living hell.

* * *

"Freedom!"Sakura shouted as she walked out of class.

"Not quite."

Sakura turned to her left and saw Sasuke there.

"Ice cube alert."Sakura groaned.

"Here you go." He threw her his book bag, which she caught. The weight of the bag made her fall backwards on the floor

"What the frick is in here?"

"Books. I got to study you know...Uchiha prodigy here."

Sakura rolled her eyes."Oh please, you are not that smart."

Sasuke grabbed her arm."Let's go pinky."Sakura's eye twitched.

"You remember that I have a name. We went over this before."She pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Whatever."Sasuke said carelessly, grabbing her arm again, they began walking down the hallway, when Sakura spotted Naruto. He saw her too.

"Sakura-chan, I want to talk to you."He shouted over to her. Sakura broke from Sasuke's grip.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." She shouted at him.

"What are you doing with that jerk?"Naruto was just ignored, as Sakura and Sasuke kept walking.

They headed out to the student parking lot, where Sasuke's car was parked.

"This is your car?!"Sakura looked at the black muscle car in front of her. It was a 70 SS Chevelle. It had gray racing stripes, and a gray colored interior to match.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke was bored with the conversation.

"No reason ice-cube." Sakura threw him his book bag, and walked away down the sidewalk.

* * *

_knock knock knock_

"Come in."

Sasuke's father came into Sasuke's room.

"Do you have a date yet for the ball Thursday, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yawned. "The only people that would want to go with me are dumb girls that I hate..."He trailed off in the middle of his sentence, and suddenly got an idea.

"I just thought of someone."

A certain pink haired girl flashed through his mind. What better torture than to force her to go to a ball with him? He knew she couldn't stand him, but having to dance with him and flirt with him…he was in for a show.

* * *

_I'm single again_

_I'm back on the prowl_

_I thought he was perfect_

_I don't know how_

* * *

**AN-yayy!Another chapter it's 6:13 in the morning,New years Day...must sleep...anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR!Also Sasuke will start to stop acting like a stick is shoved up his ass. my characters(yeah i no,they're not really mine)change like that,so sorry if I confuse you cuz he isn't beating her up READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I might add another chapter tonight...idk...Oh Yeah!thanx for the encouragement reviewers.I would point you out but I'm tryin to finish this know who you are:)ok i'm definatly not adding another chappie tonight...yawn. When I started this chapter,it was 10:00pm I was watching my nephews too...wow,now it's 6:35.I have to het up in like 6 hours...ughhh...peace**

**saku-sasu9901**


	8. Breakaway

**A/N- omg it's been so long…so so so so so long. My writing style has changed a bit, since I'm 2 years older now, and I'm better with the spelling and such…But anyways new chapter is finally here, so enjoy (:**

* * *

"What?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She was sitting next to Sasuke in the lunchroom. A few people turned their heads to glare, and then stopped when they saw that it was Sakura who was responsible for the almost inhuman shriek.

"Calm down," Sasuke glared at her, "I'd like to be able to hear when I'm 30."

"You seriously expect me to go through with something as stupid as ball? That's so retarted, so-"

"I expect you," He said, cutting her off, "to go through with it unless you want everyone to find out you're a ninja. And I never understood why you ninjas need to keep your identities secret."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You really are an idiot. Obviously, our enemies would know who our friends and family are. Therefore, they would know who to kidnap and use as bait in order to put us in a trap. We are feared by villians, you know…"

"So you are doing this for your family?" Sasuke asked.

"What family? I'm doing this for Naruto and Hinata."

"Don't tell me you're still in love with that blonde moron." Sasuke almost chuckled.

"He's not a moron," Sakura stated, "and no I'm not in love with him."

"Ha. That dobe isn't worth being someones slave."

"Shuttup," Sakura snapped, "you aren't half the guy he is."

"Anyways, getting back on subject, the ball is Thursday night."

"_This_ Thursday?" Sakura jumped up from where they were sitting in the lunchroom. "But it's Tuesday! I have to go shopping!" She shrieked again.

Some jock over on the other side of the lunchroom stood up and yelled "Shut your ass up!"

Sakura flashed him a look of irritation, and immediately he regretted talking.

"Shut your own ass up, before I come over there and make you cry again like I did in third grade when I told you Santa isn't real, you brain dead twat!" Sakura yelled back. The entire lunchroom went "Oooo" and the jock sat back down, his face red with embarrassment.

Everyone quietly went back to eating and talking to their friends. Ever since Sakura beat up Kiba, and almost won the fight with Sasuke, no one argued much with her anymore.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke had totally ignored that whole scene. "All you have to do is buy some big dress."

Sakura sighed. "You're such a guy…"

Sasuke nodded, "Yea that's the idea."

Sakura shook her head at him. Then she remembered something important. "Wait…I don't have any money to buy a dress."

Sasuke looked at her for a minute. Then after a huff, pulled a platinum credit card out of his pocket. "Try not to put me in bankruptcy."

"Yeah, because that's possible? You've got more money than Bill Gates… what color tux are you wearing?" Sakura asked him.

"Black…duh."

* * *

_I don't need your attitude_  
_I have my own_

* * *

"Come on Sakura." Hinata dragged Sakura into "Glitter", a store in the mall that sold special occasion dresses.

It was after school on Tuesday, and Sakura knew that she needed to get a dress immediately. She brought Hinata along though, because she wasn't very skilled in the area of being girly. When Hinata had asked what she needed it for, Sakura said that it was in case she decided to go to prom later that year. This answer seemed to satisfy Hinata, because she had agreed to come at once.

Sakura and Hinata began rummaging through some racks.

"How do you feel about knee-length?" Hinata held up a black knee-length halter.

Sakura wrinkled her nose, "Nah, it's got to be long, big, and pretty."

Sakura reached the end of the rack, and moved walked to another one. None of the dresses seemed right for Sakura. She knew that even though Sasuke was going to dress in all black like a dead person, she didn't have to. She moved over to a rack that had white dresses on it. She flipped through the rack absentmindedly, and then something caught her eye. She flipped back a few dresses and pulled out the most gorgeous dressed she'd ever seen in person. She immediately looked at the price tag.

"$1800…Sasuke might kill me…oh well. He's rich and he's making my life hell. He'll survive." She grabbed Hinata and tried on the dress. After Hinata gaped at her for a few minutes, and commented on how beautiful the dress was, Sakura decided to buy it.

* * *

"So, did you find a stupid dress yet?" Sasuke asked her the next day, as they were standing by his locker.

"Yes, I bought a stupid dress, shoes, and made an appointment to get my hair and makeup done." Sakura answered.

Sasuke looked at her and paused.

"…Make sure you don't forget about the makeup appointment." He closed his locker and walked away.

"You stupid jerk!" Sakura yelled after him. "You're lucky if I go at all now!"

* * *

_She acts like she's so tough_  
_But underneath it all, she's slowly breaking_

* * *

"I'm not going to be in school tomorrow, so just tell me now how to get to your house, what time it starts…all that stuff." Sakura said the next morning, between 4th and 5th period.

"Here." Sasuke handed her a sheet of paper. "Call this number and the car of your choice will come pick you up and take you to my house. It starts at 8:30. Don't be late."

"Girls are always late, don't you know?" Sakura teased. He just looked at her blankly. "O my…ok dimwit, I'll be there on time!" She huffed.

"You sure get mad easily." Sasuke took delight in that fact. "Don't ninjas get training to control that kind of thing?"

"Shut up!" Sakura jumped at him and covered his mouth with her hand. Looking around quickly, she said, "Anyone could've heard you!"

"Haruno, get your hand off my face, _now_."

Sakura obeyed, only because she believed her life might end sometime in the next two minutes if she didn't.

"Unless you want my phalanges in your face, then watch what the hell you say." She said through gritted teeth.

"Nobody else has supersonic hearing in this shit hole besides you, so chill out." Sasuke said in an icy tone.

"Don't tell me what to do tooth pick head." Sakura retorted.

"Carry this" He threw his book bag at her. She caught the book bag, and stumbled back a few steps.

"Gahhhhh…you are so annoying."

* * *

_pretty smiles and makeup_  
_hide so much these days_

* * *

It was warm out Thursday night, enough for a girl to go out in a dress and not get a chill. The sun was just about to set, and the birds were saying their goodbyes until morning.

Sakura could hear them chirp and fly about to where they would sleep for the night. She ran around her room in a satin robe, trying to find her shoes. A thin diamond necklace adorned her milky white throat, and from her ears hung diamond teardrop earrings. They were small, yet noticeably striking. Her medium length hair was pulled back away from her face, and in a curly up do. It had the look of elegance and beauty, even for such a strange hair color.

She untied the robe, and it fell to the floor as she stepped out of it. She observed the dress for a minute, which was laid out across her bed. Then she picked it up and slid it up her slim body. After she zipped it up it immediately clung to her small body's curves.

"Ok. Deep breath. Breathe slowly in…slowly out. You can do this. Don't trip over the dress, don't spill anything, and don't talk a lot. You will be fine." Sakura reassured herself in the mirror. After she had ensured herself that she didn't look like a fool, she picked up the piece of paper Sasuke had given her, and dialed the number for a car.

"Hello, yes this is Uchiha Sasuke's date for the Uchiha 23rd Annual Gala", she read word for word off the paper. "Yes, I am ready now, so please send a car to my address now."

Sakura sat down and put a coat of white nail polish on her nails. After about ten minutes, she was done. She blew on them to dry them, and as she was strapping her silver shoes on, a pair of headlights swung into the driveway. Sakura grabbed her sheer white wrap and headed down the stairs to the car.

* * *

_Make a wish_  
_Take a chance_  
_And breakaway_

* * *

The grand ballroom in the right wing of Uchiha mansion was the most envied room in all of Konoha. A huge red carpet descended down the grand staircase. There were large crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Large pillars stood on either side of the room, holding up balconies above them, so guests could privately talk while still having a view of the room. The walls were tan, with white trim, and a light orange-red molding. Tan and bronze chairs with gold detailing were placed around the walls. Large vases of bronze and gold were placed anywhere that needed a little color. Green leaves spilled out of the top of them. The floors were all wooden, with the exception of the carpeted balconies.

There were well dressed men everywhere, usually with a sophisticated woman on their arm. The women were in their flashy yet dark dresses of blacks, grays, dark reds, and dark greens. Laughing was heard throughout the room, as well as the occasional cheery shouting from the occasional loud man.

Sasuke was on his second glass of punch. This wasn't any ordinary punch though. It had an alcohol content of thirty percent per volume. Girls Sasuke's age stood around in their girlish dresses, and giggled as they whispered about him. Sasuke quickly finished the second glass, and scooped up another.

"_Where the hell is she?" _He asked himself. It was almost nine thirty.

"Sasuke, where's your date?" Sasuke's father had snuck up behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "She'll be here dad." He grit his teeth, "She's just running a little late."

Fugaku Uchiha nodded, not convinced. "You know Sasuke, I'll have to punish you if you are lying about this."

"I'm not lying. I happen to like girls fine. It just so happens that almost all of them are annoying morons." Sasuke downed the third glass of punch, and wiped his mouth off. "I don't know where she is, but…"

Sasuke stopped mid-sentence, because he noticed his father's attention wasn't on him. Glancing around next to him, he saw most of the men in the room starring toward the grand staircase. He quickly turned around and looked up towards the stairs. His eyes immediately widened, and his mouth opened slightly.

* * *

_Inspire me_

* * *

**A/N- you know the drill (: R and R please and thankya**


	9. It's Party Time

**A/N- Smh at my last chapters...just...bad...I wish I could go back and redo soo many things honestly. Well, it's taken 2 years but I finally have a laptop. So hopefully I'll be once again faithfully writing...I really miss this guys. It fills an empty space in my little creative heart. Oh and also, I hate indenting. So no indenting was used. If anyone's highly irritated I guess I could start doing it but eh...not too crazy about the indenting.  
**

* * *

The room fell quiet as everyone gazed up at the pink haired beauty and the top of the stairs. Some of the women were envious, and the majority of the men had impure thoughts at that moment. Sasuke was by far the most surprised though.

Even though she was more of a tomboy, no one in the room would have ever guessed it that night. She wore a stunning floor length strapless white gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and an emerald green sash tied around it to match her eyes. The material seemed to glow around her milky body, and gave her an angelic appearance.

_"For being an annoying pain in the ass, she doesn't look half bad."_

Since it took a lot to impress him, "half bad" in Sasuke language of course meant shockingly beautiful. With her hair pulled back, he noticed for the first time just how pretty her eyes were. The light shade of green stood out against her porcelain skin.

He quickly cleared his head of any favorable thoughts towards her, and walked up the stairs to greet her. He swore he heard every single man in the room, and maybe even a taken ones, sigh in disappointment when it became apparent that he was her escort. Of course no one would try to hit on an Uchiha's date at an Uchiha gala. Especially if it was Sasuke's date.

"Well hello there," Sakura outstretched her hand to him. "You clean up well."

Sasuke was wearing a black tux, that was very well tailored and was clearly a custom order from an expensive designer.

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, then intertwined her arm with his and lead her down the stairs.

"This is the part where you say something nice back."

Sasuke looked her up and down for a minute.

"Nice dress, how much did it cost me?"

Sakura felt a vein throbbing in her forehead.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and were greeted by a man who looked almost exactly like Sasuke. He was a bit taller, and a line going down each side of his face, but other than that they were almost identical.

"You must be little Sasuke's date," The Sasuke look-a-like smiled warmly at Sakura. "I am Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"Itachi? You set the record at our school for most points scored by one person in a basketball game." Sakura smiled brightly, "You're basically a legend to the basketball team. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"How pleasing to be admired by such a pretty young thing," Itachi took Sakura's hand from Sasuke and kissed it lightly, while looking her in the eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura blushed a deep red. It seems the only one that would have the balls to try and steal his date was his older brother.

"Well with your face all pink you truly do look like a cherry blossom, Sakura-chan" Itachi teased.

"Oh Itachi, are you so mean that you would turn your attentions on Sasuke's date?" Fugaku Uchiha playfully said as he approached them. "You must be the one my son was telling me about." He eyed Sakura with approval, and gave her a small bow, which she returned. "If he would have told me how lovely you were, I wouldn't have believed him."

"Neither would have I," Itachi added, "But it seems that before my very eyes, here stands an angel."

Sakura blushed even more, not used to the attention. "Oh Itachi, you try too hard."

"Why don't you ask her to dance Itachi? I'm sure Sasuke won't mind if you borrow her for a little while." Fugaku slapped Sasuke playfully on the back and walked away to mingle with some guests that had just walked in.

Sasuke eyed his father with irritation. Why would he even suggest that? Did he want everyone at the party to think he couldn't hold on to his date?

"Sasuke what do you say to that?" Itachi asked, already knowing his brother would comply.

"Hn. Dance with whoever you want. It's not like I own her."

"Damn right you don't," Sakura muttered under her breath. _"But is he really not going to object? I am still his date after all. Well, kind of..."_

Itachi practically grinned. He held his hand out to Sakura, "Shall we then?"

Sakura took his hand, "It appears so."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched them walk towards the dance floor, situated in the middle of the room. He didn't exactly want Sakura to himself, but he still didn't particularly like the idea of Itachi dancing with her either. She was annoying as hell, but with how pretty she looked he could probably ignore that part of her for now.

_"Whatever."_

* * *

"You know, even though he didn't say anything, I get the feeling that your little Sasuke might not be loving this."

Itachi and Sakura circled around the dance floor, under the watchful eye of Sasuke. He practically had a degree in "playing it cool", but unfortunately wouldn't be majoring in that tonight.

"Oh please, he wouldn't care if a pervert came along and wanted to buy me for his whorehouse."

Itachi chuckled, "Then why are you here with him?"

"Let's just say, I owe him a favor." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Sakura thought she felt him pull her a little closer, "But, I suggest we test out a theory of mine."

"Which is...?"

"We see if he gets a little jealous." Itachi had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

* * *

"So how's high school going for you Sasuke?"

One of Fugaku's rich friends was engaging in a very long, very boring conversation with Sasuke, much to his chagrin.

"First in my class, as usual." His reply was short and to the point.

"Well you're a good sport, I'll say." The older man nudged Sasuke with his fist.

"Why is that?"

The man laughed, "Because that devil Itachi has had your date to himself for half the night. Why, they're practically getting intimate on the dance floor."

_"What the hell?"_

Sasuke turned around and saw them together. Itachi had his hands dangerously low on Sakura's back, and there was no space between them. They both were barely swaying to the music, so it looked more like a very long, passionate embrace.

Over on the dance floor, Itachi chuckled.

"You should see the look on his face. I think we've figured out that he has some sort of feelings for you."

They circled around so Sakura could look at Sasuke. When she got a glimpse of his face, she had to bite her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh. He looked pissed. Hardcore.

"I think it's enough dancing for now," Itachi winked at Sakura. "See you around Cherry Blossom." He whirled her around then disappeared off of the dance floor.

* * *

"So your brother's alot of fun." Sasuke was standing by the punch bowl when Sakura made her way to him. "He's a great dancer too."

"If you called that dancing," Sasuke snorted. "You two barely even moved."

"Really? Cause it felt like we were flying around the room." Sakura giggled as she got a cup of punch.

"It won't work Sakura. I know him, and I know when he's trying to use me to get entertainment." He gave her an unamused look, "And you just plain suck at being nonchalant. But nice try."

"Then why do you seem so irritated about it?"

"Because he's trying to make me look like a fool. It has nothing to do with you."

Sakura huffed out a breath of air, "Well why don't we dance or something?"

"I don't dance." Sasuke answered plainly.

"You need to let lose and have some fun." Sakura made a face at him.

"Hn. I don't do fun."

"Clearly...well I'm going to go mingle. Your dullness might rub off on me if I stick around for too long."

* * *

Later into the party, after the people who had made an appearance just to get bonus points with the Uchiha clan had left, the heavy drinking began. Even though there were a lot of people there under the legal age, almost everyone was drinking, and plenty tipsy by now. Even Sasuke was feeling quite buzzed. He saw Itachi approaching and outwardly groaned.

"I'm not drunk enough to deal with you yet," He said a little too honestly, which received a laugh from Itachi.

"Your date is quite the little charmer."

Itachi motioned his head towards Sakura, who was currently laughing with an elder man who the Uchihas did business with on a regular basis.

"Yeah she's a pure joy." Sasuke's comment was thick with sarcasm.

"Be careful little brother, you might have some competition."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Oh bullshit. Your interest in her goes about as far as what's under her dress."

Itachi was definitely established in the community as a player. If a girl got more than a one night stand with him, she must've been something special.

"Who knows, she might be making a new man out of me."

"That will be the day."

"So true little brother," Itachi bellowed out laughter as he walked away, nodding in agreement.

* * *

For the next half hour, Sasuke kept his eye on Itachi. He knew if Itachi got a chance, he'd humiliate him. Unfortunatly he also chose to get a glass of rum, and so he was getting quite liquored up.

Itachi finished a coversation with one of his friends, then looked across the room at Sakura. Then he looked over at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke watched as he crossed the room and made a beeline for Sakura, and appeared next to her, with his arm around her waste. He led her over to the corner of the room, so they were by themselves.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he gulped down the cup of rum he was holding.

Sober Sasuke would've shrugged and maybe even have given Itachi money to buy a condom to screw Sakura. It was whiny, annoying billboard brow that he used to beat up when he was younger. She was nothing to him and he didn't care at all about her welfare.

The now drunk Sasuke however, had a very different mindset. Fake date or not, no one else in the party knew it was just an arrangement of convenience. According to everyone else, Itachi was succeeding in stealing his date. It was humiliating. He would not be upstaged by his brother in front of all their family friends and acquaintances. Sasuke threw down the empty cup, walked over to Sakura, and ripped Itachi's arm from around her.

"Go find your own fucking date."

Sakura and Itachi both looked at him in surprise.

"Nani? Sasuke what is your deal all of a sudden?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pulled her to him, and smashed his lips onto hers.

Sakura immediately pushed him back, embarrassed and blushing. The kiss was only a few seconds long, but it was full of such heat.

The corners of Itachi's mouth turned up

"I believe he's chosen to fight for you." He whispered in Sakura's ear. "Excuse me Sasuke. I didn't mean to offend you. I'll go find my own date now." He winked at Sakura and walked away.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura said as soon as Itachi was out of earshot.

Sasuke stared at her with a smirk for a good minute and a half, then promptly blacked out and fell backwards.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, sunlight was streaming in his open blinds. He sat up, then immediately slugged back down. His head was throbbing, and his stomach was queasy beyond belief.

"Who the hell opened my blinds?"

"That would be me," Came a small voice from beside him.

Sasuke turned to his right to see Sakura lounged back in a chair that was next to his bed. She was watching a video on her phone and had a bag of chips next to her. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she had some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Her dress was hanging up on Sasuke's door.

"Did you sleep here?" Sasuke began bombarding her with questions, "In my room? With me? Are those my clothes you're wearing?"

"Yes, they looked so dang fancy on me I couldn't resist them." Sakura replied dryly

"What time is it?" Sasuke tried sitting up once again, but like before, sank back down right away.

"It's noon. Would you just lay down and chill out with the questions." Sakura crunched on a chip, "You should have one kicker of a headache with how much you drank last night."

Sasuke thought back to the night before, but he could barely remember anything of what happened. He remembered Sakura coming in, looking spectacular. He remembered Itachi being his usual snake like self. And he definitely remembered drinking rum. Then that's where the memories stopped.

"What happened? Did I do anything stupid?"

Sakura bit her lip. She decided the best course of action would be to keep their kiss from him. It would probably just freak him out. And worst case scenario, he might even try to say it was her doing, and think she harbored feelings for him. The best thing to do would be to pretend it didn't happen.

"You yelled at Itachi then passed out. And you were a grouch like the whole night. So nothing really out of the ordinary, except for the passing out part."

"Whatever, you can get out of my room now. Bye"

Sakura hopped up and folded up the bag of chips. "Ya know, a thanks would be nice."

"I don't owe you anything." Sasuke looked at her, and noticed that her eyes were a little red, and her hair was still perfectly curly and in tact. He ventured to guess that she hadn't gone to sleep and stayed up all night watching over him.

"Oh never mind. You're such an ass sometimes" She stormed out of his room. About fifteen seconds later, she came back in.

"I'm taking the damn chips with me." And then once again she stormed out.

Sasuke sighed. He carefully climbed out of bed and walked to his bathroom to search for some painkiller for his headache. After not finding any, he gave up and decided to go back to bed. As he trudged to his bed, he noticed a glass of water and two aspirin on his nightstand. No doubt they were put there by Sakura. And for the first time in...well, probably ever, Sasuke did indeed feel like an ass.

* * *

Sakura got home and threw her house keys on the kitchen counter. "Such a jerk. I could've actually gone to bed."

It took her an hour and a half to walk home from Sasuke's delightfully big mansion.

She walked up to her room and changed into some comfortable pajamas, then went to grab a drink from the kitchen. She couldn't stop thinking about how irritating Sasuke was. She basically took care of him, just to be nice. And in the end he was still an ass.

"That's the last nice thing I do for him, that's for sure.

After refilling her cup with some water, and chugging it down, she felt the sleepiness hit her in one big wallop. Her eyes began to droop down, so she decided it was bed time. She went in the living room to check her answering machine before she went to sleep for a few hours. There were three missed calls, and one message. The message was left an hour or so after she went to the party. She hit the play button and Naruto's voice came on the machine.

_"Sakura-chan...I know you hate me. I'm so sorry. Will you just talk to me though please? Meet up with me tonight. I'll be at our old spot. I'll wait all night if I have to. I'll wait there until you come."_

_"End of message. Would you like to repeat it?"_

Sakura just stood there, not sure what she was feeling. "I wonder if he really waited all night..."

She decided to call his cell. It rang and rang, but Naruto's rambunctious voice never answered. She tried again. No answer.

"Whatever I guess..."

She closed her phone and walked upstairs to go to bed.

"I'll just try him again later I guess...I hope he really didn't wait all night..."

She cuddled with her blankets in bed, and noted that it was a little chilly out that day. It was the early months of Spring, so that weather was normal though. She was thankful that she wasn't cold in her dress the night before.

She lay there, thinking of the nights events. Of Itachi's charming compliments, Sasuke's rudeness, then that burning kiss...

She shook it off though. He was very drunk. People do stupid things when they're drunk.

The last she thought about before she drifted off was the touch of his lips against hers.

* * *

_"Sakura-chan! Look! It's just over that hill!"_

_"Naruto! Wait for me!"_

_"Come on faster Sakura-chan!"_

_Sakura finally caught up with Naruto, towards the top of the hill. Naruto leaned against a tree at the top and turned and put his arm around Sakura as they gazed into the Sunset. _

_Sakura layed her head on Naruto's shoulder._

_"Perfect."_

_Naruto looked down at Sakura and smiled._

_"Did you say something Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura blushed, "No, nothing. This is very pretty though."_

_The pinks and oranges were blended beautifully in the sky, as though an artist was using it as his canvas. The sun was painted just above the horizon, and slowly moved down with every passing minute._

_Naruto's smile dropped a bit, as his eyes became a bit more serious._

_"Sakura-chan, do you ever think about us?" _

_Sakura's eyes darted around as she thought about what to respond. She felt his grip on her shouler tighten a bit._

_"Well of course Naruto. You know you're my best friend."_

_Naruto cleared his throat a little nervously. _

_"No, I mean, as more than a friend..."_

_Sakura's eyes widened a bit. She looked up and Naruto, and his shining blue eyes stared into hers. She felt safe, comfortable. His eyes were full of her happiness. She slowly tiptoed up closer to him, and he wrapped his other arm around her and leaned over closer to her. They were inches apart, and could hear each other's breaths go in and out sharply._

_"This is it."_

_They leaned in for the kiss._

_But suddenly, Naruto seemed to have lost his balance and stumbled backward over the hill. And the hill wasn't a hill anymore, but a cliff thousands of feet above the ground. Naruto was hanging on to the edge of the cliff. _

_"Sakura-chan!" He screamed to her_

_"Naruto!" She ran over and grabbed one of his hands. His other now dangled dangerously next to his body. "Give me your other hand, now!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Naruto you can do it!" She looked deep into his eyes, "I have faith in you!"_

_He nodded, and slowly reached his other hand up._

_Sakura grabbed it and looked back at Naruto._

_But it wasn't Naruto._

_She now looked into stone cold onyx eyes._

_"Helping your master? You're a good slave."_

_Something exploded and Sakura lost her grip on Sasuke's arm. There was another loud explosion and then he smashed into the ground below_

"What the hell!?" Sakura woke up with a start. There was a loud banging noise downstairs, like someone was knocking out a wall. This explained the explosion in her dream. She hopped out of bed and ran down the steps. It turned out to be someone banging on her door. She hurriedly threw the door open, and saw a breathless Hinata standing there, her cheeks pink from the chilly weather.

"Congratulations, you just made me kill Sasuke. I applaud you."

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun is missing!" Hinata cried.

Sakura gasped, "What? What do you mean?"

"I called his phone and it was off, so I went to his house and he wasn't there. So I called and asked Shikamaru-san, and he said he's been trying to get a-hold of Naruto all day yesterday and today!" Hinata was close to tears, "What if something's happened to him?"

Sakura stood there stunned. And then she went deep into thought. She tried to recall where the blockhead could be. Then she remembered.

_"I'll wait there until you come."_

Sakura sighed, _"Oh Naruto, you idiot...are you really there waiting for me still?"_

"Hinata, don't worry. I think I know where he is. Stay here okay?"

Hinata nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Okay, hurry Sakura-chan!"

Sakura changed into jeans and a sweater, and pulled on her black leather motorcycle jacket.

"Hina, can I use your car?"

Hinata tossed her keys to Sakura in response.

* * *

It was about a 20 minute drive to where she was going. She flew down her street then headed towards the highway. It was rather gloomy and dark out, almost like a cold winters day. The sun was low in the sky, ready to set within the next half hour. Sakura punched on the radio and turned the volume all the way up, trying to block out her thoughts.

She didn't want to remember dating Naruto. Or the hurt he put her through. She didn't want to remember that her family was murdered. And she didn't want to remember being forced to be at Sasuke's beck and call.

She didn't want to remember that she was alone.

* * *

"So Sasuke, how did it go with Sakura the other night? Did you finally lose it to her?" Itachi sat on the foot of Sasuke's bed.

"Get out of my room." Sasuke was still in bed with a headache.

"You must be sore from it. Sakura looks like a little freak, so I assume it was rough."

"Get the fuck out, now."

Itachi only relaxed more though, "Where is the sweet little cherry blossom anyways? Did you scare her off?"

Sasuke just stared straight ahead, but a vein throbbing in his forehead gave away his irritation.

"You're silent...so you did do something to make her go away. It's okay Sasuke," Itachi smiled at Sasuke, "You don't deserve a pretty thing like that anyways. You probably don't appreciate her."

He got up and walked slowly out of the room

"You're such a little fuck up Sasuke-kuuun," Itachi laughed as he pulled the door shut, and left Sasuke in his dark room.

_"There's nothing to appreciate. She is indebted to me. I don't have to thank her for anything."_

Sasuke shook his head, confused at all the thoughts.

_"I guess I could call her and tell her thanks...or something..."_

It would only be the hardest phone call of his life, but Sasuke guessed he could suffer through it.

He went to Sakura's number and pressed call.

But she didn't answer.

_"Is she still pissed at me?"_

He re-dialed.

Still no answer.

Sasuke just sat there, confused.

_"Well, even if she was mad, she'd still answer. She wouldn't want me to out her...maybe she's sleeping."_

Sasuke looked at his clock. It was six thirty at night. He didn't think she'd sleep this long. She wouldn't want to mess up her sleep schedule for school. So she probably wasn't sleeping.

He grumbled as he got out of bed slowly. He trudged down the long hallway, down the grand staircase, and loudly shouted for the butler.

Hayato, the butler came quickly shuffling in.

"You bellowed Sasuke-dono?"

Dono was a little joke between Sasuke and Hayato. While no one was ever reffered to as "Dono" anymore, as it was an old fashioned honorific, Hayato had playfully called Sasuke that ever since he was a small child. It was Hayato's way of saying that Sasuke fussed over and demanded things like a spoiled little lord. While Sasuke grew up he became less and less of a spoiled brat and came to find the nickname humorous.

However in this instance, Sasuke found it somewhat annoying. He rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Yes, what time was Miss Haruno driven home?"

"She walked sir."

"She walked?" Sasuke was flabbergasted, "You let her walk from here, all the way across the city?"

"I didn't exactly let her," Hayato shifted uncomfortably, "She said, 'Screw this, I don't need his help in getting home,' and walked out."

"Oh my god, that girl is unbelievable..." Sasuke started to wonder if she'd made it home okay.

He dismissed the butler, then went back up to his room and picked his phone up from the bed. She hadn't called back yet. He decided to try one more time.

She answered.

* * *

"What the absolute hell could you possibly want you idiotic swine?" She barked at him. She was nearing her destination, and was just a bit tense.

"Well if you had answered your phone the first time, I wouldn't have had to call eight million times." Sasuke shouted back.

Sakura wasn't paying attention though. She pulled up a dirt driveway to a grassy hill, with a big oak tree on top of it. Sure enough, there was Naruto's car parked at the bottom.

"That dobe really is here..."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked her.

"Look, I don't have time for your shit right now okay." She turned off the car and got out quickly. "Naruto!" She screamed as she shut her phone.

No response.

She ran up the big hill, to the tree. She thought she saw orange material sticking out of the side, and as she got closer she realized she was right. There was Naruto leaned against the tree, asleep.

Sakura's heart dropped a little. She knew he had to be hungry and cold and miserable. She quickly dropped down next to him.

"Naruto!" She shook him. But he didn't wake up.

"Naruto!" She shook him even harder.

"You stupid baka wake up!" She began punching him and screaming his name.

She felt immensely relieved when she saw him begin to stir. He stretched a little then opened his eyes slightly.

"Sakura-chan?" He murmured, "I waited for you...you took forever."

"Naruto why are you here?!"

"I left you a message, telling you I'd wait till you got here. Naruto sat up against the tree. "My stomach is killing me..."

"Naruto, why would wait out here for over 24 hours for me?" Sakura was trying not to get all choked up, "Everyone was so worried about you."

"Everyone?" He looked confused.

"Hinata came over and told me. She was really scared. I think she was crying. I had to calm her down a little"

"Oh..."

"You still didn't tell me why you came here."

"Sakura can you just lay with me here for a minute." Naruto opened his arms to her.

Sakura tensed up a little but decided to comply. After all there he was, absolutely miserable because of her. She scooted over towards him and leaned forward into his arms. She ended up laying against his chest, with his arms around her shoulders.

A small breeze brushed up against them and tousled her hair up a bit. He gently ran his fingers through the pink mop and straightened it out. She mumbled a few sounds that sounded favorable to it, so he began stroking her hair affectionately. Sakura snuggled her face into his chest.

_"This feels quite nice..."_ Sakura could fall asleep like this.

* * *

"Naurto?" Sasuke put his phone down. She had screamed for Naruto as she hung up on him. She was ignoring him over that dobe?

With his eyebrows slanted in irritation, he whipped his phone at his bed and let out a string of cuss words.

"Whatever, not like I care anyways. What's there to be upset about?"

Sasuke didn't even understand his own feelings at this point. All he knew was, no one ignored him. Especially for that little blonde tard.

* * *

**A/N So there it is, roughly three years later. I can't believe I took that long. And also if you didn't get it :p the hill in the dream was the hill she found Naruto on. Also, a picture of Sakura's dress is on my profile so go check it out (: Later!**


End file.
